piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tumen
Tumen was a Mayan who grew up with his family in a village on the Yucatán Peninsula. He later became a sailor and made friends with Jean and Constance Magliore. After being marooned with Jean after a storm produced by Captain Torrents, the two encounterd a young Jack Sparrow and his crewmates, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, a runaway English aristocrat's son, and Arabella Smith, a former barmaid at the Faithful Bride on Tortuga. Tumen then joined Jack as part of the crew of the Barnacle, where he served for a long time. Biography Early life As a child, Tumen was kidnapped by pirates. They sold him into slavery, and he worked aboard several ships. During his time as a slave, Tumen met Jean and Constance Magliore while they were working together on a ship. Along with Jean, he foiled Left-Foot Louis' attempt to steal the ship's goods, in the process incurring the pirate's wrath. The trio fled, and became friends, though Tumen longed to return to his village. The friends ultimately reached Isla Esquelética, where they attempted to eke out an existence with no vessel to escape the island. It was here that Tumen and his friends met Captain Jack Sparrow, and helped him find Stone-Eyed Sam's City of the Dead. Jack's new acquaintances joined his crew aboard the Barnacle, where Tumen's knowledge of the stars made him a useful navigator. Following the defeat of Captain Torrents, and the escape from Isla Esquelética, the crew fell under the spell of the Sirens, whose song lured the crew into acting upon their hearts' desires. Tumen attempted to leave the crew to return to the Yucatán, though Jack ultimately bargained with the merfolk to spare his crew, and Tumen remained aboard the boat. The crew subsequently located Isla Fortuna, where Jack was manipulated by the spirit of Hernán Cortés into wielding the Sword of Cortés. Tumen fell ill on the island, and died shortly before Jack unleashed the spirit of Montecuhzoma to battle Cortés. Montecuhzoma defeated the conquistador, and further used his mystical powers to bring Tumen back to life. Homecoming With their ordeal over, the crew journeyed to Tia Dalma's shack, and from there Jack promised to return Tumen to his home village, in part to make up for almost abandoning the crew back on Isla Fortuna. When Tumen returned, a celebration was held in his honor. However, the next day, the Sun-and-stars amulet was stolen by Madame Minuit, and Tumen's great-grandfather, Mam, fell ill. The elders of the tribe determined that it was the fault of Tumen and his friends, and exiled them from the village. Before they left, they found a clue; a voodoo doll of Mam with the mark of Madame Minuit. Tumen went along with the rest of the crew to New Orleans to find the amulet and clear his name. They did find the amulet and fled the city, accidentally turning it bronze as they went. While heading back to his village, Tumen and the rest of the crew were taken aboard the La Fleur de la Mort. They helped defend the captain against a mutiny and were allowed to return to the Barnacle, except for Arabella. The crew of the Barnacle headed back to New Orleans. While there, they were able to recover the amulet and all of its gems. Tumen was able to get back to his village while sailing aboard Le Fleur. He also appeared with the rest of the Fleur's ''crew to battle Torrents for the Trident of Poseidon. Later life According to Thomas Faye and his secret files, Tumen would become a tribal chief at the time of the battle of Calypso's maelstrom.The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company Personality Tumen was very immature and carefree due to his young age, but was prone to being depressed on matters involving his home or family. He was close friend with Jean and Constance and was very loyal to Jack for helping him retrieve the Sun-and-Stars amulet. Equipment and skills Tumen was a skilled fighter, specializing in fighting side by side with Jean. His weapon of choice was an obsidian knife which he got from home. He was also a skilled navigator and served as such for the ''Barnacle. Behind the scenes *Tumen appears in the graphic novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties. But, since that book was canceled, it is unknown if his appearance in the book is canon or not. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''The Nosy Stranger'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company'' Refferences Category:Barnacle crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Mayans